orre the mysterious region
by antony crabhead
Summary: Three months after Pokemon Colleseum, Cipher has risen again, and its up to Wes and Rui to save the day again.
1. intro

Orre the mysterious region

Chapter 1 new enemies old heroes

The cipher admin with black hair, long sleeves and red eyes walked through the hallway glaring at his peons as he passed, he walked into a room with a large cage holding a large bird pokemon, he gave a evil grin as he pressed the button to begin the heart sealing process

Meanwhile……….

"What do you mean I'm fired?" said the area leader Vander and now also ciphers first admin.

"I'm sorry but its direct orders, you failed to snag that kids pokemon, evice gave you orders to snag that umbreon and espeon and you failed, you've got what's coming to ya"said the former cipher admin Venus.

Meanwhile in the middle of the desert a teenage boy named Wes was riding on a speeder with a redhead girl named rui

"I still cant believe Vander tried to snag you're pokemon Wes" said rui

"I know, just goes to show, you can't trust anyone" replied Wes as they arrived in phenac city, but something was wrong, very wrong, water was nowhere to be seen as the two walked through the city, they then heard a voice shouting the words "go, snag ball!" the two turned to see a teenager wearing clothes like Wes's expect they were red with silver eyes and no white line on his face holding up a glowing pokeball

Next to him stood a flareon and a vapareon, the mysterious trainer turned and saw Wes.

"Hey you give that pokemon back!" shouted Wes

"How 'bout this you beat me I give the pokemon back, by the way loser I'm Seth" said Seth

"What if you win?" asked Wes

"I get those eon's," replied Seth, pointing at Wes's pokemon

"Sure and by the way, I never lose" accepted Wes

"Me neither" said Seth evilly….


	2. Chapter 1 wes vs seth

Wes vs. Seth an intense battle

"Go flareon and vapareon!" commanded Seth cruelly.

"Go umbreon and espeon!"Commanded Wes "umbreon bite flareon, espeon return on vapareon!"

"Dodge it vapareon, flareon fire spin on umbreon,"ordered Seth.

Espeon immediately ran forwards to ram into vapareon but vapareon jumped causing espeon to fall into the drained fountain while umbreon bit flareon causing it to stagger then flareon got upright and started running around umbreon with a blazing inferno in its wake, the inferno then closed in on umbreon, knocking it backwards onto a place where should have been flowing.

"Umbreon, night shade on vapareon, espeon confusion on flareon!"Wes told his pokemon.

"Same attack flareon same target, vapareon hydro pump on espeon " Seth declared to his pokemon.

Umbreon seemed to become invisible as it rammed into vapareon with nightshade as

Flareon once again ran around umbreon with its inferno, while umbreon was distracted vapareon shot a large amount of water at espeon, while espeon was in the air it used a powerful confusion attack knocking out flareon, just as espeon finished the attack it hit a wall and fainted, now it was just vapareon and umbreon

"Vapareon, hydro cannon!" shouted Seth.

"Umbreon double team then bite vapareon!"Shouted Wes

Vapareon was about to attack with the most powerful water move known to man

When umbreon used its double team attack. Startled vapareon targeted one of the umbreon's and shot its hydro cannon, sadly it was a fake.vapareon prepared to attack

Again but it was too late umbreon bit vapareon causing it to faint

"Looks like I won, now give back that pokemon!" shouted Wes

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Give back a pokemon! No chance! Go jolteon!" laughed Seth

"Jolt," said the electricity pokemon

"Jolteon, flash!" commanded Seth

Suddenly there was a flash and Seth was gone along with the stolen pokemon

"Hey Wes!" shouted Rui "I found the pipe to make the water flow again!"

After several minutes of heaving water flowed through the tunnel and back into phenac city.

Meanwhile…

Seth was telling the cipher admin what had happened

"no matter" said the admin "when operation:ho-oh is complete no-one will be able to stop us…not even Wes…"


	3. Chapter 2 polkaing city

A/N: Well only one person reviewed but ill carry on

Project ho-oh

"So sir, what is this project ho-oh?" asked Seth

"Well Seth you have proved to be a trustworthy peon so ill tell you, do you know what ho-oh is?" replied the cipher admin

"Yes sir, it's the rainbow bird pokemon,"answered Seth

"Yes and it could swallow up this region in flames, and we need that power" replied the cipher admin

"But how can we get it sir?" asked Seth

"Part 1 is already complete create a genetic clone of ho-oh part 2 is underway seal its heart after that we control the ultimate power…. the power of ho-oh"

Meanwhile at team snagem headquarters the leader kiklo was talking to his assistant, gonzap, a man with big muscles and a moustache "tell me gonzap, what is this base for?" asked kiklo "erm…team snagem?" Answered gonzap

"Correct, and what's here now?" asked kiklo

"Nothing?" replied gonzap

"Correct again! We need more members, gonzap! All the rest have gone to cipher! Get more members!"Shouted kiklo cruelly

"Yes sir…"

Meanwhile….

"So, who was that guy, Wes?" asked Rui as they walked through phenac city

"His name was Seth, he tried to get my eons" replied Wes

"That's horrible!" answered Rui

"Hey, what's that?" said Wes, pointing down at a computer chip

-------------------------------------

"Hey where's that computer chip, that I gave to Seth gone!"

--------------------------------------

"Maybe Nett knows?" said Rui looking at it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few minutes later in pyrite town……….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know what this is!" exclaimed nett "they were shipping some to polkaing city!"

"Polkaing city, huh?" asked Wes

"Yeah, dunno' why know" answered nett

"Looks like were going to polkaing city, Rui" Wes told Rui

"Its to the north of mt battle"nett explained

"A trip!" giggled rui


	4. Chapter 3 3 2 1! 3 peons

3 2 1 another battle

Wes stopped the speeder at the city gates, something was wrong, no one was outside,

And he heard a noise coming from a tower in the middle of the town

"Come on, Rui" he told her, and pulled her by the arm, to see two cipher peons dressed in green, blue, and red he stepped out so they could see him

"Hey, its him!" exclaimed the red one "the leader of this invasion told us to get your eons!"

_So they wanted his eons?_ Thought Wes

"How about this? We battle if you win you get the eons if I win you stop guarding the tower?" suggested Wes

"Sure, 3 on 3, go tropius!"Answered the green one

"Go torkoal!" said the red one

"Go lapras"said the blue one

"Wes that lapras is a shadow pokemon!" shouted Rui

"Adds to our power, girly!"They said together

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Shouted rui at the top of her lungs

"We called you a girly, get used to it!" said the blue one

"That's it Wes! Squash them like a bug!" demanded rui

"Go umbreon and espeon"said Wes as he released them from there balls

"Lapraaaaas!"Shouted the shadow pokemon

"Shadow rush on espeon!" commanded the blue peon

"Flamethrower on espeon" commanded the red peon

"Razor leaf on espeon!"Commanded the green peon

all 3 pokemon turned to espeon and prepared to attack….


	5. Chapter 4: 3! 2! 1! 3 peons! part 2

A/N: Actually he did release his pokemon after he said sure

3 2 1! 3 peons! Part 2 battle of a lifetime!

"Espeon, dodge all the attacks, then use confusion on lapras!"Commanded the ex-snagger "umbreon, get lapras with bite!".

The peon's pokemon used there attacks but espeon jumped over them causing them to hit each other, also causing tropius and torkoal to faint, leaving lapras, umbreon and espeon in the battle, at least it would have been if not a few seconds after, umbreon jumped at lapras with its teeth bared but lapras moved out of the way causing umbreon to hit the ground and faint

"Umbreon, return!" said Wes as the Umbreon was sucked into the pokeball

And lapras was lifted into the air by confusion and landed on the ground with a loud _crash!_ Noise. "go snag ball!" shouted Wes throwing a ultra ball at the furious lapras, sadly it broke out and it was outraged, the shadow pokemon ignored what the peon was shouting at it "shadow rush! Shadow rush!" shouted the peon furiously,

Instead the lapras used a crushing take down attack aiming straight for Wes,

Espeon saw this and released a devastating psychic attack, as the lapras glared at espeon Wes decided he should send out another pokemon to help it battle

"Go Meganium!" shouted Wes releasing a pokemon with a large flower round its neck

"Megani!" shouted the flower pokemon

"Meganium! sleep powder!" commanded Wes

Right after the Meganium put lapras to sleep Wes grabbed an ultra ball from his pocket and threw it.

"Go ultra ball!" shouted Wes

The last click ensued…lapras had been caught, the three peons ran inside the tower

Meanwhile…

Nett looked at the screen of his computer with a evil smile

Seth's face was on a message board

"Did everything go according to plan?" asked Seth over the computer

"Oh yes, everything went according to plan…" said nett evilly, and had a horrific transformation, his hair turned sand brown his spectacles turned into black goggles

And his clothes turned into a blue trench coat

"Good work…Fein," said Seth

"Oh, it was easy, they think they have to go to polkaing city, when we explode the tower they'll be dead forever!" laughed Fein

little did Wes or rui know as they walked into the tower that it could be the last place they'll ever see….


	6. the lost tower of polkaing city

I'm sorry I haven't updated in about a year. Can you ever forgive me? Can you? Will I lose my sanity? The answer is yes. The Lost Tower Of Polkaing City 

Wes slowly shifted the worn out and battered door and entered the tower, Rui behind him.

"This place is spooky." She muttered, her voice echoing through the abandoned lab rooms,

"Why would anyone invade this place? Oh well, if we're here, we might as well have a look around." Wes said cheerfully, he opened a door. "Well, come on!", They stepped into a dusty, dirty, mucky room with about 6 anonymous looking pods, the glass windows brown with muck and dirt.

"Wow, look at these, genuine pokemon holding pods, lets have a look what's inside." He said, smiling. He wiped a hole and peered in, his expression changed to one of great fear.

"Oh my god…" He whispered. "Oh my god…"

"What is it, Wes? She also looked and she saw a sleeping charizard, No ordinary charizard, mind you, no, this charizard had night-black skin, with white stripes running down its nose.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"They've been messed around with, genetically altered." He walked to the next one, the sceptile was exactly the same, he walked to each and every one before saying anything.

"The swine, they've taken these pokemon and changed them, transformed them, its worse than death, its just-"

The pod clanged.

Then the next one.

And another…

Wes and Rui backed into the middle of the room as one by one, the pokemon broke out of the pods.

"Wes?" said Rui.

"Yeah?" he muttered.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" She said.

…

"Yes, Yes Rui, we are."


	7. the lost tower of polkaing city part 2

The Lost tower of polkaing, part 2

As the pokemon closed in on Wes and Rui, Wes had a brainstorm, so he used it in a sensible and calm way.

"RUN!!!!"

They ran through corridors and lab rooms, where pokemon awakened from their slumber, until they reached an elevator.

"Floor 100! Floor 100! Floor 100!" Rui shrieked, frantically pressing the button.

As the elevator closed the charizard leaped at it, Rui screamed.

"Phew, that was clo-?" Said Wes. The elevator had stopped.

The elevator shook.

The elevators lights came off.

Oh, and a claw punched through it.

Rui was screaming as the hole widened, it seemed the charizard had grabbed on at the last minute.

"Umbreon, Espeon, stop that charizard!" Wes commanded them.

The two attacks clashed and the charizard fell to its doom.

Wes looked out the hole.

"No chance you can climb ropes, is there?" He asked.

A few minutes later they were climbing up the elevator cable, clinging for their lives.

"A little word of advice," Said Wes, Rui looked down on him,

"Yeah?"

"Don't look down!"

Eventually, They reached an elevator door, and that would have been the end of it, had it not been for the fact that the elevator door was closed.

Wes gulped.

"Well, I think there's another elevator on the other side of the building," He said.

"And how are we supposed to-"

Wes took out a pocket knife.

"Oh, no. No! You are not! You are-"

He cut it.

"I hate you sometimes."

"I know."

The elevator fell down.


	8. the lost tower of polkaing city part 3

The Lost Tower Of Polkaing City Part 3

Wes regained consciousness about half an hour later; they stood up, a bit dazed.

"Second thought," Wes said. "Maybe it wasn't that much of a good idea after all."

Rui glared at him.

"Cutting the cable. You just had to cut the cable."

It was staring, it's eyes fixed upon them,

"We are never doing that again!"

"Fine. But it was fun."

"No, it wasn't! We could have died!"

"It would have been a fun death." Said Wes as the door closed behind them.

It followed.

"So, lets go find this elevator." Said Rui.

"Fine." Said Wes.

The two humans turned a corner and it followed, silently.

"You hear something?" Said Rui.

"Yeah, What could that be?" Said Wes.

Slowly, they turned around.

It was big.

It was terrible.

It was the charizard..

One of the humans screamed and it ran after them, snarling and roaring, to it, food was precious and it wanted it on sight, no matter what it was.

They entered the room where they had started to run, and closed the door, putting things in front of it.

It clawed at the door, snarling and roaring, breaking the wooden hinges.

"Rui, grab something red!"

Rui handed Wes her jacket.

"Now open the pod!"

She hesitated for a moment.

"Quick!"

She opened it.

"Have you ever seen Tauros fighting?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with it?"

"There are similarities!"

It broke through and ran for Wes, snarling.

Wes pulled back the jacket and it went right into the pod, which Wes then closed.

"Quick!"

It was clawing and biting, but could not escape and it only watched as they left the room.

Seth sat down and calmly pressed the button to activate the bombs.

"This'll be good." He muttered

5.

Wes struggled to get the exit open.

4.

He remembered the pocket knife.

3.

He fidgeted with it in the door and made a small hole.

2.

He climbed through the hole.

1.

He helped Rui through and they ran.

0.

There was an explosion of such proportions that it is almost impossible to describe.

So I won't.


	9. The deoxys

The Deoxys.

So many strange things are happening, thought Wes, Nett was acting weird, skyscrapers were exploding, and no-one seemed to notice but them.

Meanwhile, Seth was thinking exactly the same thing, So he went to ask nascour, but what he found was a red and green creature beyond your darkest nightmares.

"w-w-what are you?!" he shouted, "Get away from me!"

"You will not command us. You are an inferior life form; you are detected as an enemy of the deoxys. You cannot live. You are inferior. You are inferior."

"n-n-no, mankind is the only intelligent species on earth."

"You question the intelligence of the deoxys. You are an enemy. You are inferior. You are inferior. You cannot live."

"Ok, if you're so intelligent, why can't you use proper grammar?"

"You question the intelligence of the deoxys. You are an enemy. You are inferior. You are inferior. You cannot live."

"Stop saying that, you stupid thing!"

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are an enemy. You are inferior. You are inferior. You cannot live. Your life will end now. Your life will end now. Your life will end now. "

Seth ran out of the room, trying to escape the creature.

"Resistance is futile. The deoxys will prevent resistance. The deoxys will prevent life."

It had been like this ever since they had defeated cipher, Wes thought, he was surprised that no-one thought he was the villain, and cipher was trying to stop him.

Seth ran down the stairs and tried to open it, but it was locked from the other side, he turned back and the deoxys walked towards him.

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are an enemy. You are inferior. You are inferior. You cannot live. Your life will end now. Your life will end now. Your life will end now. "

That was the last thing Seth ever heard.


	10. the deoxys part 2

The deoxys part 2

A Seth look-alike walked the hallway, past a photocopier, two people sealing a pokemon's heart, and ho-oh's casing, eventually, he reached Fein and pulled him into an empty office there was speech muffled speech that sounded like,

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are inferior. You cannot live. You cannot live. You cannot live."

And then, a muffled scream.

"Wes, are you ok?" Said Rui.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," He muttered.

It had survived the explosion, and it was hungry, it walked and saw two trainers, battling.

They turned, saw it and screamed.

Wes and Rui heard the screams and ran back.

Now two look-alikes exited the office, one going up the stairs to the peons.

Grimly, it said, "You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are inferior. You cannot live. You cannot live. You cannot live." It said.

Another one went downstairs to miror B.

The exact same thing happened.

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are inferior. You cannot live. You cannot live. You cannot live."

Nascour noticed all this from the security offices, particularly where 'Seth' said to the video camera.

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are inferior. You cannot live. You cannot live. You cannot live."

Its face seemed to melt off and nascour screamed as one entered the room he was in.

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are inferior. You cannot live. You cannot live. You cannot live."

It walked up to Nascour and repeated itself.

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are inferior. You cannot live. You cannot live. You cannot live."

"That's weird." Said Wes.

"What's Weird?" Asked Rui.

"Like two bad things are happening at once, Like some guy is making all this happen and cant decide what to do next!"


	11. The Big House

The big house.

Soft, juicy humans.

It wanted more.

More.

Now.

A dustbin shook in the alley near Wes and Rui.

They backed away and the charizard charged out.

A businessman ran towards it.

"Run!" He said.

After they had gone, he said to the charizard,

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are inferior. You cannot live. You cannot live. You cannot live."

His face melted away, revealing a red and green hideous one.

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are inferior. You cannot live. You cannot live. You cannot live."

"Maybe this is the right place, Wes." Said Rui, staring at the wacky shop named Blink and Son.

As they entered, a person who looked like he should be in the asylum greeted them.

"He-hey! Weeeeelcome toooooo bl-blink and s-son, hyuk!"

"Wes?" Whispered Rui.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"S-so, what'll it be? Hyuk!"

"Did you get a shipment of these lately?" Said Wes, holding up the chip.

"Oooooooohhhhh….I see. Police! Police!"

Two police officers came in.

"These people are from cipher!"

"Oh, really? The city law states that all cipher members are given a life sentence!"

"What?"

"No!"

They were taken away by one of the police officers, the other one stayed to question Mr. Blink.

But Mr. Blink only had one thing to say;

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are inferior. You cannot live. You cannot live. You cannot live."

"You dismiss the intelligence of the deoxys. You are inferior. You will notlive. You will not live. You will not live."

The policeman screamed.


	12. The Big House part 2

The big house part 2

Wes, second name unknown, age 18,

Rui richinson, age 17,

If you've seen these cipher members before, call this number.

0358 914820658

That is what people the grim, black skyscraper otherwise known as polkaing serial prison, sitting on a hilltop, with armed guards defending every window, every door.

"We demand to know what cipher is up to!" said the commander, also known as general pigoth.

"We are not in cipher!" Shouted Wes.

"Very well, we have emergency protocols. In the event of a cipher member, they will be sentenced to death." He said grimly.

"Death?!" Shouted Rui.

"Yes, are you death or something?" He said.

"No, but if you don't let us go, we won't be death, we'll be dead!" Said Wes.

"No point arguing with the emergency protocols, no point at all." Said pigoth.

The phone rang.

"Yes?" said pigoth. "Ah. I see. Come in." He put the phone down.

"You're lying."

A teenager, about the same age as rui, entered the prison and closed the door.

"Hello." Said pigoth.

The teenager said nothing, his expression was blank.

"Hello?"

Once again, nothing.

"He-?"

"I am monitoring communications."

"Excuse me?"

"You are inferior. The deoxys are supreme. You cannot live."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!"

"I think I've almost got the lock, and…here we go." Said Wes as the door swung open.

The alarms came on.

"Run!!!"

They reached a staircase.

"Quick, to the roof!"

Meanwhile, guards were rushing out of the emergency zeppelin, trying to find the escaped prisoners.

Wes and Rui reached the roof, which about 100 feet above the ground, Wes looked down.

"How much are you willing to jump, 20 feet, 30 maybe?"

"I am not jumping on to that zeppelin!"

Wes pointed to the stairs, where the distant voices of guards were heard.

"Good point."

They jumped, and landed in the now empty zeppelin.

"Ok, lets get out of here!"

the blimp sailed off into the night sky, towards agate village, at full speed.

But something else was happening.

At the cipher base, the Seth and the Fein look-alike stared at a great, hovering orb.

"Is it ready?"

"No, it needs snag energy from a snag machine."

"Then we can proceed with the final phase."

"And nothing can stop us."

"Nothing in the world."

"It is Armageddon."

"Judgment day."

"The end of the world."

"The deoxys will reign supreme."

'Seth' nodded.

"Over mankind…"

"And everything else."


	13. The Great Sky Journey

The great sky journey

"Hey Rui?" said Wes, as the zeppelin sailed away.

"Yeah?"

"You know how to drive a blimp?"

"What?! You drove away on it and you don't know how to drive it?"

"No! I need to turn it. There's a difference."

…

"Oh no, the silent treatment. Ok, I'm sorry. Oh, fine, I admit it! It was me who burnt your favourite jacket! Happy?"

But Rui was looking out of the window, her mouth agape.

"Do you realize how hi- Wait, what about my jacket?"

"Nothing. Anyway, we cant be that high."

Wes looked out of the window and saw the clouds right next to them.

"Ah."

He walked over to the control panel, and searched the drawers, eventually finding a manual, Rui took it.

"Ok, it says to press button 23."

Wes pressed a blue button.

"Now that should have lowered us down, press it a few more times."

He pressed it 3 more times.

"Then press button 11 to slow down, and button 15 to stop."

"Are you kidding? I'm having the time of my life! I'm not stopping!"

He took the manual, read it, and pressed a white button, there was a shove an they both fell down and couldn't get up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!"

"Wahoo!!!"

They stopped, Wes looked out of the window.

"Rui, I think we crashed."

"Into what?"

"A mountain."

They walked out the zeppelin, onto the un-naturally, smooth ground, and into a pitch-black cavern.

Rui looked at the 'water'.

"Wes, it's green water, I mean, it cant be water, its goo, but there's something…"

She looked up.

A red spider like creature, with a blue dot on its head, looked down on her.

She screamed.

It roared.

They ran.


	14. We Are Deoxys

We are deoxys

It raised is spiny legs and ran across the ceiling, spluttering.

They ran through the cave and hid in a cavern, a voice said something behind them.

"Get out of here, deoxys. Now."

"What?" Wes turned around to see someone familiar.

He was Tall.

He was serious.

He was Seth.

"You?" He said.

"You?" Repeated Wes.

"You!" Shouted Wes

"You!" Repeated Seth.

"Shut up!" Shouted Rui.

There was a bang.

"Oh no." muttered Seth. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

"The deoxys."

The rocks started to shift.

"Run!!!"

The rocks fell down and a deoxys walked through.

"Who are you?!" Shouted Wes.

"We are deoxys. We shall live and you shall die."

"Ah. What's gonna happen to us again?

"You will die. And by the third law of the deoxys, we shal…"

"Oh, shut up."

"You cannot command the deoxys."  
"Oh. I only have two words to say."

"What are they? They will be your last."

"Go suicine."

The legendary pokemon came out of the pokeball and Wes and Rui hopped onto its

Back.

"And one more. Bye."


	15. the death of seth

The death of seth.

When Wes and Rui had released Suicine, Seth had ran, but he was not fast enough and now the deoxys were going to finish what they started.

About 20 of them surrounded Seth.

This is my life.

My name is Seth Thompson.

And this…

Was the end of my life.

These things were surrounding me, I panicked.

I backed away, and I bumped into this spider thing on the wall, when I touched

It, it started to transform into a pile of goo, then more, what were they called, beoxys?

Must be.

Well the beoxys had grown out of the goo, they looked different, these ones had a spike coming protruding out of its head.

"We are speed deoxys." It said.

Oh my gosh, I thought, I'm going to die.

The tentacles covered my head, and that I felt an electric shock.

I screamed.

Seth fell to the floor, with red and blue marks on his face, smoke coming off them.

"Human annihilated. Invasion will begin. All forces to cipher headquarters.

Ho-oh will awaken the deoxys race. Deoxys will be supreme."

"Siiiiir. A blimp has landed 5.3 metres from here. Transport to cipher base is confirmed."

Wes and Rui hid behind a wall, listening to all this, when the deoxys left, they followed.

They returned to a blimp, now full of deoxys.

"Ok, we'll have to hang on to the top, so they don't see us."

He started to climb.

Rui followed.

Meanwhile, the deoxys were broadcasting a message to all of orre.

"We are the deoxys. We are supreme. We will fight on the mountains. We will fight in your cities. We will live, and you will die."

And there was only one thing to describe the situation.

The end of the world.


	16. Wes, hero of Orre

Wes, hero of orre.

As the blimp started up, Wes helped Rui climb up.

"What are we going to do, Wes?" asked Rui.

Wes was silent.

"Look." He eventually said.

Giant UFO's were destroying phenac city.

"That's it." He said. "Now it's personal, wait here."

Wes jumped off, landing on a mothership.

"Wes!" Rui shouted.

She looked and saw she was not alone, a speed deoxys was climbing up towards her. She screamed.

Meanwhile, Wes had smashed through the window and was throwing, punching and kicking deoxys out of his way, until he was in what appeared to be the control room.

"You are captured."

Wes discovered that deoxys tentacles bound his hands; behind him Rui was also captured.

They were led into a small room with slime dropping from the roof and transparent orbs with slime inside.

They looked up.

"Oh." Rui said.

"My." Wes said.

"God." They both said.

For on the ceiling was a giant version they had saw in the caves.

It was big.

It was slimy.

It was queen deoxys.

"You are's prisoners of waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!" It boomed.

"What do you want?" Asked Wes.

"Yours plaaaaaaaaaaaaniiiiiiit!!!" It answered.

"Earth wills faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!!!!!! Faaaaaaaaallll!!!!! "

"No it wont." Wes said, bravely.

"Why's is thaaaaaaaaat?"

"Because it's got me."


End file.
